Gathering for the End
by darkly0divine
Summary: A/U:Deadman Wonderland meets Hunger Games in a final clash against the government called The Capitol. Lives will be lost. Love is found. Betrayal is deadly. Trust is shattered. Warnings: Yaoi, graphic scence, explicit content, and mild cursing. OCs included. Collab story with Nny's-lil-apprentice


**So :) hey :D. yes i know i havent updated and i shouldnt be making a new story but, oh well. :) im collabing this story with my older sis and it shall be glorious ^-^. also if you follow my other stories, yes. i promise that my next update will be moonlight. school has just been really stressful at the moment (boo being a senior in high school) and starting tomorrow i should have a routine going on so ill have an update more often :3. **

**Enjoy! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own these characters except our OCs  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Glass shattered as my younger sister fled from the family room to hers, tears streaming down her face. My mother sat on the sofa, eyes downcast and chestnut brown hair covering her face but left her clothed shoulders shown, shaking, telling me and the other occupant in the room was also crying. I stared at the dirty blonde scruffy man, that used to be my mentor, mouth agape.

"What do you mean 'the capitol' is having another game?! Snow's dead! It's impossible!" The man sighed and put his face in his hands before looking back up at me, seeming to age ten years from the developing bags under his eyes and the stray developing wrinkle.

"You're right, snow is dead, but this time it's someone else pulling the strings." I saw my mother rise from the couch on my right and saw her leave, the way Prim had ran earlier, in the corner of my eye.

"But what about the people running the Capitol?! I thought they were _with_ us, not _against_ us!"

"It isn't them; it's something that's been there before the fall of Snow." My heart hammered against my ribcage at the thought of killing more people or facing the chance that I won't come back this time.

"Have you told Peeta yet? Why isn't he here as well?" Haymitch took his flask from the inside of his jacket pocket. I jumped from the armchair I was sitting on, directly across from Haymitch, and smacked it out of his hand and into the puddle of water and shattered glass that had been dropped. "Stop that!"

"Well excuse me, sweetheart! Didn't think I'd need your damn permission to have a drink!" I sat back in my seat and we glared at one another. "As far as I know, Peeta's gone." Surprise took over my face.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"The Capitol may have taken him along with a few others from other districts." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Do you know who?" Haymitch winced and looked away before looking at me again, his face contorted in regret and sadness.

"They took our group, the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. Cato, Clove, Rue and Peeta. Hell, they're taking new people Katniss, I don't know how many but someone in that Capitol is planning something and it's much bigger than a regular game."

"How would you know?"

"You saw what they did in the quarter quell."

"I was in it."

"My point exactly." Haymitch stood from the loveseat.

"So what am I supposed to do then?" Haymitch stayed silent before walking to the door. "Haymitch!"

"I don't know!" he turned around "I don't have all the answers Katniss! I can't always tell you what to do. Sometimes," he paused "sometimes you have to make your own decisions, but I'll try and figure something out." With that he walked out the door leaving behind his beloved whiskey flask. I sat in complete silence, staring at the door even after the dull thud of the door closing. At some point my mother had come back and cleaned the broken glass, the water puddle that had laid forgotten until Haymitch took his leave. I got up from my seat, saying nothing to my mother and made my way to the basement that held my bow and arrows beetee had made me. I stood before the hi-tech bow contemplating my choice of going to the Capitol willingly or being taken. Either way, I had to face the Capitol again.

"You're going?" A small voice came from the stairs made me turn and see Prim looking at her lap.

"I don't want to go, Prim," I started "but regardless, the Capitol is going to have me. They've already taken Peeta, it's only a matter of time when," I trailed off. Prim nodded before getting up, dusting off her clothes and started walking to the door.

"You'd better come back Katniss." Similar to Haymitch, I said nothing. I grabbed my gear and was out the door before I could stop myself. As I walked toward the district 12 town square, something stung me in the back of my neck. I reached back to pull out the object that turned out to be a needle. My eyesight became instantly fuzzy and my limbs became numb, causing me to fall on my side in the dirt. I duly heard footsteps coming toward me and a figure came into my blurry view. I looked up at the figure that I assumed attacked me and I faintly gasped.

"You," Finally unconsciousness overcame me and I passed out. I awoke sometime later in some facility, which I assumed was apart of the Capitol judging from the high ceilings, stone fountains with children carved in and the glossy marble-like floors.

"It seems like my new Mocking jay has awoken.," an unfamiliar voice chirped humoredly from behind me. I jumped away and pulled out my hidden knife, unable to find my bow or arrows. A lean, skinny man came into my view. His hair was a dark grey and combed back and he was clad in a grey suit with a white undershirt. His face was narrow and his eyes were hidden by the glare coming off of his glasses. He took a few steps closer, a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Hello my lovely Mockingjay." I glared and held the knife tighter. "You seem tense Mockingjay. Why?"

"Who are you?" I growled out, "Where am I?"

"I am the new game maker, Tamaki Tsunenaga and you're in your new home."

"Home?" I mistakenly lowered my knife and was hit from behind again.

"Don't die too quickly now" was the last thing I heard before the darkness had taken me once again.


End file.
